


Give Me Forever

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunion Sex, Schmoop, Soldier Jensen, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: Jared can't sleep; not when Jensen is expected back any time that day from his last deployment. So when he comes back from his morning run with the dogs and sees a discarded military jacket on the chair, the search is on to find his husband.





	Give Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Jared or Jensen- I just really like to play with them and return them mostly unharmed :) 
> 
> I apologise- I'm kind of on a "one-of-the-boys-as-a-solider" kink writing style lately. Y'all can just suffer while I sit back and twiddle my fingers in excitement ;) 
> 
> Dedicated to my muse and beta Supernaturally_bonafide15- thanks for being the best beta in the world and for listening to all of my ideas, no matter how ridiculous some of them might be.

The early morning fog nestled close to the ground as the tall human and his two dogs rounded the last bend in the long gravel road that would take them back home. Jared paused, leaning against one of the large oak trees that grew up and over, branches shadowing the driveway. As the dogs lay panting, grateful for a short break, the man took a deep breath, his eyes glancing up to gaze at the house.

They had found the property by complete accident; an old, run-down Victorian-styled farmhouse that sat nestled back in the woods. The long grass and peeling paint had seemed better fit for a scary movie than for a young couple in love.

With Jensen working long shifts as a nurse at the local clinic and Jared taking over the bookstore in town, beginning the fixing-up process had been rough. The weekends and days off found the boys surrounded by fresh lumber and new paint. The first room to be completed, upon Jensen’s insistence, had been the master bedroom. As they placed their wedding photo on the bedside table, the two stepped back, position mirroring the image before them. Taking each other in their arms, they had proceeded to break in the new king-size mattress in their new bedroom.

They had finished the kitchen and were starting work on the living room when the unthinkable had happened; Jensen had received his orders. Both had known that it was always a possibility, with Jensen being an active member of the Navy. However, it hadn’t hit until Jared had arrived home to find his husband shaking, white paper clenched in his fingertips.

The remodeling of their home had been put on hold, and Jared had proudly and sadly watched as his husband had left on a fifteen-month deployment. Jared felt as if he was missing a limb; his heart gone with Jensen. Though he was grateful for the skyping and phone calls, they hadn’t been enough. Jared longed to have his love back home with him and in his arms.

Which is why Jared and the dogs had found themselves on their morning run much earlier than usual. Jensen was due home some time that day and Jared was too excited to sit still. The finished parts of the house had been cleaned and Jensen’s favorite butterscotch cookies filled the jar that sat next to his coffeepot on the kitchen island.

After spending months alone in their-too-big-for-one bed, Jared had spent the night before pacing; sleep evading him. He knew that Jensen was stateside, having received a call from the man himself when he had touched down on American soil. But that just made it all the more hard to have his husband so close and not physically home with him.

“Come on, kids,” Jared whistled, tugging on the dogs’ leashes, urging them to their feet. “We’re almost home. And I promise breakfast as soon as we get there.” His mind drifted back to a memory from when they had first moved into the house.

_Jared had lifted his nose from his dog-eared copy of ‘A Tale of Two Cities’, sniffing the air, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. Was that smoke? Wait, where was Jensen?_

_He vaulted out of the chair, feet slipping on the hardwood floor as he quickly made his way downstairs. “Jense?! Jensen! Where are you?”_

_As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, Jared stopped, shoulder leaning against the mahogany door frame. A laugh threatened to escape him at the sight that greeted him._

_Jensen was standing next to the stove, his arms frantically waving a towel at the smoke that was billowing out of the open stove. There was flour all over the front of his worn Led Zeppelin t-shirt and something that looked suspiciously like dough smeared across his cheek. Jared moved into the kitchen quickly, using a towel to pull the burnt object from the oven. Opening the back door, he quickly threw it outside, leaving the door open to help air out the kitchen. He turned, a smile on his face as he stared at Jensen, slouched against the island._

_“I’m so sorry, Jay.”_

_“What on earth are you apologizing for? Unless you were trying to burn me alive?”_

_Jensen huffed out a sigh. “Fixing cars? I can do. Re-building our dream home? I can do. Hell, delivering a baby I can do. But trying to bake you a cake?”_

_Jared moved over, pressing a kiss to Jensen’s temple as his arms wrapped around the smaller man, pulling him into his side. “Let’s say, in the future, you leave the cake baking to me.”_

_“I’ll leave all the cooking to you.”_

_Jared smiled. “At least you make a mean pot of coffee.”_

_Jensen’s grin matched the taller man’s. “That I do.” He pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s mouth, tongue sweeping along the seam of the full lips. “Happy first anniversary, Husband.”_

_Jared groaned, nipping at Jensen’s nose as he pulled away. “Happy first anniversary, Baby.”_

Stepping inside the back door, Jared kicked off his shoes, smiling at the memory from Jensen’s first, and only, disastrous attempt at baking. The two had quickly agreed after that day that Jared would stick to the kitchen and Jensen would remain the ever-loyal taste-tester.

Filling the dog dish with water, Jared set it on the floor before heading to the pantry where they kept the dog food. Nudging Harley’s large body out of the way with his knee, he filled the bowl, setting it on the rug next to the door.

Shuffling over to the sink, Jared filled up his own glass of water, shaggy hair falling back as he swallowed the large gulps. Setting the empty cup in the sink, he took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet coffee aroma that permeated the air around him.

Jared paused, confusion crossing his features. He hadn’t started the coffeepot before he had gone out on his run. As least, he didn’t _think_ that he had. But it had been early, and he hadn’t gotten any sleep…

As his fingers brushed along the countertop, Jared’s frown deepened. He picked up the bag of coffee that was sitting next to the machine. This wasn’t even his coffee; it was the darker, stronger brand that Jensen insisted upon drinking. Even dead tired, he wouldn’t be brewing that strong stuff.

Hands grabbing for the cookie jar, Jared stopped dead in his movements as he noticed the cover was off and there were several cookies missing. Inhaling sharply, Jared turned, finally noticing the faded military cap that sat on the bar stool, as if it had been thrown there in haste. Over the back of the same bar stool, a jacket hung, and Jared could just make out the “ACKLES” that was spelt across the top of the right breast pocket.

Stumbling slightly in his haste, Jared moved through the kitchen and into the living room, head shaking from side to side as he dared to hope what he might find. “ _JENSEN_?!”

Socked feet sliding into the large room, Jared felt his smile dim when there was no sight of his beloved anywhere, and Jared felt his breath let out slowly as he morosely turned to walk back into the kitchen. Picking up his head, he gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

“Hey, Jay.”

Nothing could have prepared Jared for what it would be like to actually see his husband after seven long months apart. Jensen looked the same as he always had; eyes just a tad darker with wear. Water droplets still clung to the tips of his spiked hair, and freshly-showered skin rubbed pink in the places that Jared could see. Jensen was wearing soft sleep pants, and the hoodie that Jared had been wearing the night before was wrapped around him. Bare feet shifted back and forth, as if nervous, against the light colored wooden floors.

“When I couldn’t find you anywhere, I grabbed the first thing that smelled like you. When I didn’t see the dogs anywhere, I kinda figured you might be out-“

“Jen?”

His ramblings stopped, Jensen blushed. “What, Babe?”

Jared stepped forward slightly, his hand reaching out, trying to prove to himself that his husband was real; not just an image like he had been throughout the last months. “You’re real right? I’m not just dreaming again?”

Moving forward, Jensen stepped into Jared’s space, fingers wrapping around the taller man’s wrist and bringing it up. He gently kissed the tip of each finger before pressing the hand to his chest, where Jared could feel his heart beat against his palm. “I might be the one dreaming, but yeah. This is real, Jared. I’m here. I’m home.”

A sob rushed out of Jared as he fell into the arms that quickly wrapped around him. Burying his face into Jensen’s shoulder, both men found solace as they were able to hold each other for the first time in months. Jared couldn’t stop breathing in the combined scent of coffee and musk with a woodsy touch; a scent that was pure Jensen.

Jared pressed a tentative kiss against the corner of Jensen’s mouth, nipping softly at the skin. Jensen quickly responded; one hand resting on Jared’s waist, the other wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him down into the kiss. Moans filled the air as the two lovers tasted and licked, re-learning the flavors that had been missing from their lives. Pulling back, Jensen groaned. “Months, Baby. I’ve waited months for this.”

Rubbing his cheek against Jensen’s own, Jared chuckled before pulling back. He scratched his fingers along the jaw line, smirking when Jensen groaned, trying to push into his touch. “You’ve got a little beard going here.”

Jensen shrugged. “Well, after eighteen months of close shaves, I decided to rebel. Give you something new to play with.”

“God, I missed this.” Jared nosed along Jensen’s jawline, mouthing against the bone. “I missed you. _Us_.”

Jensen held Jared in his arms, hands reaching to pull his husband as close as he possibly could. “You have no idea how much I missed you too; being home with you. Your laugh, your hugs. Your food.”

Jared laughed, pressing a kiss into his lover’s lips. His fingers slipping into the waistband of Jensen’s pants and tugging him in closer. “There might have been one other thing I might have missed.”

It was Jensen’s turn to laugh, fingers tightening their grip on Jared’s waist, pressing into the dimples of his hips. “Really? Just _one_ thing?”

 Pretending to think about it for a moment, Jared shrugged. “Well, maybe more than one thing.” Moving quickly, Jared wrapped one arm around Jensen’s back, the other swooping down under his knees as he picked the smaller man up in a bridal-style carry. Smirking at Jensen’s small squeal at the sudden movement, Jared quickly moved up the stairs; kicking the door of their bedroom open before moving inside and carefully depositing Jensen on the bed.

Stepping back, Jared let his eyes roam over the tan, smooth yet sculpted body of his husband. “There. That’s what has been missing.”

Blushing slightly as he lay under the heavy stare, Jensen let out a slow breath as Jared itched his shirt up and over his head. “What’s been missing?”

“You. In our bed. Never again am I sleeping in that giant-ass thing without your body next to mine.”

“Well there is nothing I missed more than you being in an actual bed with me.” Jensen stretched his arm out, fingers curling toward Jared. “Get your sexy ass over here and join me.”

Jared paused, eyes raking over Jensen’s body. “Just give me a minute; I’m staring at my super sexy, finally here with me, husband.”

Smirking, Jensen rolled the waistband of his pants down slowly, revealing the tip of his erect member. “Sure you want to just stand over there and stare?”

Letting out a deep breath, Jared quickly moved over to the bed, landing softly on it and crawling up the mattress until his body covered his husband. Entangling their fingers together, Jared stretched Jensen’s arms above his head, leaning forward as his lips searched out for the full, pink ones beneath him. Jensen groaned as Jared’s pants rubbed against his bare skin, and he bit Jared’s lip as his hands pushed at the fabric. “Get these off, _please_. I haven’t felt you for months. I need you, Jay.”

“I know Baby, I’ll get us there. I need you, too. You have no idea just how much.” Jared’s own hands wrapped in the hem of his hoodie, fingers brushing against skin as he worked it up and over Jensen’s head. His mouth quickly moved back to push against the smaller man’s lips, tongue demanding entrance into the hot cavern. Groaning as tongues pushed together, Jensen felt Jared’s large hand move slowly down his chest, fingers stopping to circle gently around his nipple. “God, Jay. Just like that.”

Pulling away from Jensen’s mouth, Jared’s head moved down, pressing soft kisses into the man’s neck, brushing along the skin as he lowered his head to the perked nipple. Jensen let out a strangled laugh as Jared’s hair brushed against his bare skin. The taller man’s eyes raised, his mouth never leaving Jensen’s skin. “Little ticklish, Baby?”

Jensen’s long fingers gripped the back of Jared’s head, stroking the scalp gingerly as they grasped for bearing. “I haven’t felt this for months. Please, Jay.”

Licking gently around Jensen’s nipple, Jared let out a breath, grinning as the man shivered underneath him. “I’ve dreamt about this for months. God, when you’re gone, I feel like my soul is ripped in half-“        

Jensen quickly pulled Jared up, brushing their lips together. “Shh, Jay. I’m here now. It’s gonna be okay.”

Pulling away from his husband, Jared slowly pushed himself back drawing his long body down Jensen’s own. Pushing his knees apart, Jared’s hands trailed along the waistband of the pants; inching them down and slowly revealing Jensen’s hard cock.

Jensen’s breath turned into a moan as Jared’s large hand gently wrapped around the base of his erect member, fingers softly twisting as they slowly inched their way up the shaft. “Baby, _please_. You have to be careful. It’s been so long, I’m not gonna last. Don’t wanna come so soon.”

Lust-filled eyes glanced up at the writhing man, Jared smiling as Jensen squirmed beneath his hands. He slowly licked around the tip of the hard cock, his tongue lapping up the strings of pre-cum that had flown from the slit. Jared pulled back, finger swiping underneath his mouth and clearing the few drops of Jensen’s cum that had landed there. Maintaining eye contact with his desperate husband, Jared pushed the finger into his mouth, long muscle wrapping around the digit as he thoroughly cleaned it.

“You fucking _tease_. Damn, Jay.” Jensen’s fingers pushed over Jared’s scalp, moving his hair back from his face, hand coming down to grip the angled chin. “Please?”

Nodding his head, Jared’s hand finished tugging Jensen’s sweat pants down, the fabric twisting around the slightly-bent knees as he pulled it off and threw it onto the hardwood floor. Reaching into the bedside table, Jared withdrew the bottle of lube that was stashed inside. Flicking the cap, he poured the liquid onto his fingers, warming it up before moving his hand down lower. He slowly circled the warm, tightly-furled hole. Jared softly rubbed along the rim, pausing as Jensen whimpered and twitched beneath him.

“Jay…. Ugh. Please!” Jensen’s head flipped side to side on the pillow, breath coming out in gasps. As Jared slowly inserted the tip of his finger inside the tight hole, he heard a sharp inhale as Jensen’s body seemed to freeze.

“Jense?” Jared moved to pull away, but was stopped quickly by Jensen’s hands grasping onto his shoulders.

“Don’t stop. _Please_ , don’t stop.”

“But Jensen, I don’t want to-“

One of Jensen’s hands moved back, gripping Jared’s chin. “You are not going to hurt me. You could never hurt me. It’s just been a while, that’s all.” Jensen brought Jared’s face closer to his own, their eyes locked on each other. “Seven months to be exact, since the last time I got to have you, all of you. Why don’t you remind me what that’s like?”

A growl escaped Jared’s mouth as he pushed forward, lips clashing against Jensen’s as one hand wrapped around the back of the smaller man’s neck to bring them even closer together. As the kiss grew in passion, Jared moved his hand back down under Jensen, one finger tracing along the rim of his hole before slowly pressing inside. As Jensen tensed slightly, Jared licked into his mouth, tongues battling for dominance as the two husbands held each other. Faintly withdrawing his finger, Jared waited a beat before pushing it back in. At Jensen’s breathless groan and shudder as his hips tried to push back into the feeling, Jared began a rhythm; one finger becoming two as he began to scissor Jensen open.

Pushing his fingers in all of the way, Jared pressed them in a circle. Jensen’s fingers suddenly slid from Jared’s shoulders down to his biceps, hands firmly gripping the muscles. Back arched, Jensen let out a loud moan as his body writhed under the intense pleasure. “Right there, Jay! Please, again, baby.”

Breaths flew through the larger man as he continued against Jensen’s prostate, causing the smaller man to shout as the pleasure coursed through his body. Jensen panted, his hips shaking in Jared’s grasp. “Please, I’m gonna come, Jay. Don’t want to do it without you in me.”

Jared nodded his head, reaching for the bottle of lube once again and pouring a generous amount over his very erect dick. Sliding in between Jensen’s spread legs, Jared paused, the head resting against Jensen’s rim. “It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. You ready?”

At Jensen’s shaky nod, Jared slowly began to push inside the tight heat. Both men groaned loudly as Jared bottomed out inside of his husband. “Christ, Jense. Feels so good. You’re so fucking tight. God, baby. Missed you so much.”

Jensen grabbed onto the back of Jared’s head, fingers tangling up in the brown locks. “God, Jay. You feel incredible. Feel like home.”

Pulling out, Jared slowly pushed back inside, Jensen clinging to him in every way. Whispers of love were passed between the two bodies as they moved back and forth; the frame of the bed creaking slightly as the husbands relearned their bodies after months apart.

“Fuck, Jay. I can’t last any longer. Want you to come with me, please.” Jensen shook as Jared pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, baby. I’m almost there.” Quickening his thrusts, Jared’s free hand wrapped around Jensen’s dick. A few tugs was all it took before Jensen’s body was arching in pleasure as he reached his peak. His fingers tightened on Jared’s sweat-soaked skin as his release shot out, covering both his and Jared’s stomachs.

Jared’s hips faltered as his own orgasm raced through his body, arms tightening where they held Jensen carefully inside of them. As he felt himself coming down from the natural high and slowly pulling out from his husband, Jared softly kissed the side of Jensen’s head, pressing his lips along the jaw bone before pressing a final kiss to the lips. Grabbing the discarded shirt from the floor, Jared quickly cleaned Jensen off before wiping it over himself. At Jensen’s mumbled question, Jared smiled.

“I’ll be right there, baby. No way in hell I’m leaving your side.” Climbing into the bed, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen once again, pulling his lover into arms. Jared took a deep breath, savoring a scent that he hadn’t been able to for months. “You’re beautiful.”

Jensen smiled, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. “Mr. Ackles, I fear you’re mistaken. _You_ are the beautiful one.”

The two shared a slow kiss before Jensen lay his head down on Jared’s chest, their hands entangled in the bed sheets together. “This is what I missed the most.”

“What’s that?”

Jensen softly kissed Jared’s chest. “Falling asleep next to you. Knowing that I get to wake up in the morning and you will be the first thing I see.”

Jared smiled. “That’s an image you’re gonna see for a very long time, Husband.”

Jensen smirked. “Is that so? And how long is a very long time?”

A pensive look crossed Jared’s face. “How does forever sound?”

As he breathed in the scent of his husband, his home, Jensen smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read! Kudos and comments are pie for this Dean Girl!


End file.
